


No Coming Back

by AFTanith



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Community: fandom_stocking, Drabble Collection, F/M, Gen, Villain Team-Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-13 07:46:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9113386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AFTanith/pseuds/AFTanith
Summary: Three unconnected drabbles in which Angelus takes an interest in Willow.





	1. Dark Willow & Angelus

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...in which Angelus is still around by the time Warren goes on his shooting spree.

"That's a new look for you, isn't it, Will?"

Power crackles ominously around the witch. Her familiar red hair is black now, and her eyes are the same, sclera and all. There are even black veins running visibly beneath her porcelain skin, and Angelus hasn't been this delighted in years.

Rosenberg's silence doesn't deter him. "Never thought you'd be the one to go all Queen of the Damned. What happened, huh? You get a taste of real power and decide to step out of Buffy's shadow?"

"A taste for revenge," she corrects flatly. "Now get out of my way."

Angelus grins, teeth flashing white, and steps to the side with a flourish. "Gladly."

She storms past him, her electricity making his skin tingle as she goes by, and when he falls into step behind her, she doesn't even glance back.

Whatever she's planning, he can tell it's gonna be fun.


	2. Willow & Angelus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angelus sees potential in the Slayer's mousy friend.

Willow can feel Angel's cold hand on her throat as he holds her from behind, and she doesn't have the slightest idea why he's doing it. Angel is a _good_ vampire (right?), and this... this is far from good.

Pinned as she is, Willow can hear herself choking as she stares with wide, terrified eyes at Xander and Miss Calendar. The cross in the teacher's hand isn't doing much from so far away, and horrible possibilities are running through Willow's mind.

Angel could snap her neck before any of them had a chance to move, let alone to stop him, and without Buffy here, there isn't even much hope of anyone immediately dusting him in revenge.

Why is Angel doing this, Willow wonders, and why did Miss Calendar insist that this vampire isn't him?

"Let her go!" Xander tries again, and Angel just laughs at his effort.

"Don't think will. Sorry." His grip tightens, and she yelps. "In fact, I might just take her with me."

Terror floods through her veins like ice water.

"We won't let you do that." Miss Calendar is the picture of calm and strength, and when this is over, Willow fully intends to be impressed. (Right now, all she can be is scared.) 

"You wouldn't be able to stop me."

Willow's eyes go wide as his grip shifts. Is he actually going to do it? And what will happen to her if he does?

And then, so fast that she hardly knows what's happening, Angel's grip loosens, and he spins her around to face him. For a single heartbeat, a pair of cold lips are on hers, giving her a kiss so hard it bruises--

\--and then he shoves her away from him, and Willow falls back onto the floor.

"I'll see you kids again soon. Give Buffy my love, will you?" Angel's words drip with mockery, and Willow doesn't understand that any more than she understand the rest of what just happened.

Xander and Miss Calendar rush to Willow where she sits on the floor, and the three of them watch as Angel stalks out through the glass door.

"Are you okay?" Xander's voice is urgent, far from the gentleness Willow feels she needs right now.

"I'm fine."

Willow lets them pull her to her feet, dusts herself off, and tries not to think about how Buffy's boyfriend just kissed her on the lips.


	3. Vampire Willow & Angelus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ...in which Angelus is still hanging around during _Doppelgangland_.

"Who do you work for?" Willow asks again, caressing the next finger that she plans to snap.

"You."

Willow smiles, satisfied that at least minions are as easy to come by in this strange alternate reality as they are back home--

\--and then someone starts clapping behind her back.

Her head turns, and her eyes narrow as she looks at other man standing in the alley. "Angel?" 

"Close, but not quite."

Angel stands there, staring at her, and he is perhaps even more foreign to her than Sunnydale itself. She knows him as an abject failure; a broken soul; a cowering, beaten man. But this vampire is far from cowering before her; he's standing tall in the face of the danger she presents, calm and confident and smirking at her, and there's something else about him that she can't quite put her finger on. Something _off_ , something--

_Oh._ She's surprised by how long it took her to realize it.

_Close, but not quite._

The Sunnydale of this reality might not be the familiar Hellmouth she calls home. But it does have _Angelus_.

Willow grins, her white teeth glinting behind blood red lips. Perhaps this won't be so bad after all.


End file.
